Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a side impact or rollover inflatable curtain airbag and more specifically to apparatus and methods for deploying the same.
Various side impact or rollover airbags (also referred to as side curtains or curtain airbags) provide a cushion between a side of a vehicle and the occupant. Side curtain airbags generally deploy downward from a stowed position within the roofline of vehicle and inflate between the occupant and the vehicle interior side structure, such as the side windows and the A, B and/or C pillars.
A side curtain airbag generally consists of two fabric panels either sewn or interwoven together to create a plurality of inflatable cells. These cells are inflated during a predetermined activation event wherein a signal is provided to inflate the side curtain airbag. A side curtain may have a plurality of cells in various arrangements and/or configurations.
Typical airbag curtain designs have an “open flow” between chamber cells. Open flow as described herein is characterized by the gas or fluid within a cell having open fluid communication with adjacent cells via a diffuser tube and/or fluid paths disposed about the diffuser tube proximate to adjacent cells. This configuration allows the gas to uniformly fill the entire airbag because the gas distributes among all or most of the airbag cells or inflated regions. An example of an open flow conventional airbag is disclosed in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,743 to Tobe et al., the entire disclosure of which is herein fully incorporated by reference.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide a side impact or rollover restraint system having an inflatable curtain airbag that does not have “open flow” between chamber cells.